


Zarya Helps Panicked Reader After A Mission Goes Bad

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Request: Hey hey! Would you be interested in doing something with Zarya who has a crush on fem! Reader (or with 76 if you don’t do femxfem) where After a mission gone bad the reader wakes up in a panic and can’t calm down, they go to the gym to de stress but it still doesn’t work and no one can get them to stop or calm down. So, they call Zarya in to help





	Zarya Helps Panicked Reader After A Mission Goes Bad

“Agent, get down!” Yelled your commander as a grenade was tossed in your direction. You sprinted for cover and you barely made it as purple filled your vision in a perfect bubble.

  
“Retreat! Everybody, back to the dropship! I repeat, retreat and head back to the dropship! We’ve been compromised!” Commander Morrison shouted through the comms.

  
You, Zarya and Commander Morrison sprinted back to the dropship as fast as humanly possible, not daring to look back at the scene you fled.

  
“What the hell just happened?” You asked, voice shaking.

  
“Somehow they knew we were coming and our positions and opened fire. Luckily Agent Zaryanova had your back or you wouldn’t be standing here, Y/N,” Jack said, pacing and performing a headcount as the rest of your team filed into the ship.

  
“Zarya,” you said, turning your head to face her as you buckled into your seats, “thank you so much for having my back out there. I seriously owe you.”

  
“Is how you say, no biggie,” she responded with a slight smile.

  
You hunkered into your seat and prepared for the long flight back to the base. You looked around at your fellow agents and they all seemed quite shaken that the mission had failed so horribly so fast, and word of a mole erupted through the chatter. You refused to believe one of your own would do that, you were a team and surely nobody would betray you all like that.

  
You turned to Zarya to ask her what she thought but she was fast asleep, snoring lightly, which surprised you because of all people you thought she would have the loudest snore.

  
You finally arrived back at the base and you were all briefly checked over by the medical team and promptly released for a debriefing starring the Strike Commander himself. As you all filed in, you caught sight of a stern-faced Reyes and grumpy Morrison in a heated discussion. You couldn’t make out what they were talking about but it did not look pretty.

  
“Thank you all for returning so promptly,” started Jack. “As you are well aware, this mission did not go as planned and we had to retreat a lot earlier than we would have liked.”

  
Jack spoke about your mission, why it failed and what further investigations were going to take place for what was close to two hours. By the end of it you were antsy, nervous and exhausted. You had zoned out a few times, remembering the moments before the grenade went off and you started fidgeting with anything you could get your hands on.

  
When the the debriefing was finally over, you shuffled back to your room, put your pyjamas on and crashed onto the bed.

  
You slept for what felt like 5 minutes and then you were startled awake by the final moments of the mission being played in your head on repeat.

  
You huffed in frustration and sat up, not knowing what to do. You grabbed your phone and checked the time.

  
22:13.

  
‘Great,’ you thought to yourself. You weren’t getting back to sleep any time soon. You stripped yourself of your pyjamas and opted for your gym gear and headed to the gym.

  
You passed a few people on the way, they gave you a funny look as you passed but you kept walking. You needed to distract yourself, destress, whatever it took to take the edge off.

  
You set up at the weights machine and sat to start lifting. You grabbed the bar and pulled, held the weight and lowered it again. You slowly picked up the intensity and within minutes you were huffing, red faced and sweating.

  
Genji entered the gym and saw you sitting there, clearly over-exerting yourself.

  
“Y/N, do you think you should perhaps take a break?” he asked, concern tracing his voice.

  
“No,” you huffed as you lifted the weights again, barely paying him any mind, “I’m fine.”

  
“Uh, okay,” came the response from the cyborg as he left the gym as quickly as he had entered.

  
No matter how many reps or how heavy the weights were, you could not stop lifting. You were hoping that something would snap and the thoughts swimming in your head would disappear with each bit of increased intensity.

  
Before you knew it you were practically screaming with each rep you pulled, feeling the ache in your muscles and your raspy breaths, it felt like it was working though so you pushed through as the thoughts of how close you were to death faded slowly.

  
The door to the gym opening suddenly snapped you out of your trance and you looked up to see Genji walk in followed by Zarya who looked a little uncomfortable.

  
“Y/N, is very late. What on earth are you doing?” Came the question from Zarya.

  
“I’m just training, it’s fine,” you replied. Had you felt this light headed the whole time?

  
Zarya walked over to you and took the weights out of your hands with ease and set them down. She knelt in front of you and took your hands in hers, noting the blisters that dotted your skin.

  
“Would you please go?” Zarya asked, turning to Genji who stood awkwardly at the door.

  
“Very well. I hope you are better soon, Y/N,” he responded bowing his head slightly and left.

  
You couldn’t bring yourself to look at Zarya in your current state. You figured she must think you’re absolutely ridiculous for exerting yourself like this and she was probably right, but you didn’t know what else to do.

  
“Y/N,” she started, “I know what is like to have struggles with stress but this is not the best way to deal with it. If you will let me, I want help to help you.”

  
You managed to look at her and you saw how much your well-being meant to her by the sincerity in her voice and the way she held your hands so gently in hers. You smiled, embarrassed at the show you’d put on and you nodded gently.

  
She picked you up like you weighed nothing and walked you back to your room. She stood outside your bathroom as you showered and changed in case you needed her at any point. When you emerged she simply stared at you for a moment and you got self conscious but she assured you that you had nothing to worry about.

  
She sat at your bedside as you slowly dozed off, stroking your hair and reassuring you that she was there for you, no matter what.


End file.
